Piece
}} Piece is a television, film and music streaming service owned by PI. Piece lets you watch any episode of any series on any PI network whenever you like, as well as simply watching any PI network live. The service additionally lets you stream films from select companies, as well as temporarily rent select new films that have just hit cinemas (the film will be deleted after watched once). Piece also lets you stream songs from select record labels. An additional service as part of the Piece app is the Picon Game Pass, where you can stream video games. It is available on laptops, computers, all major gaming devices, tablets and phones. Additionally, Temmie Central shows and its live feed can additionally be watched on Temmie Central's app. The service uses PI Accounts, PI's "inter-service" single sign-on user account system. On December 22, 2018, anyone with a valid Current subscription could claim a 7-day free trial for Piece. History Piece is actually the oldest streaming service on the wiki. It was originally titled Temmie Central's On Demand as it only let you watch Temmie Central shows, and then the service later rebranded simply On Demand as more content became available. Piece then went on to eventually re-brand to its current state in 2018. Subscription Prices Any subscription lets you use up to seven user profiles, on up to seven screens at a time. *Access STV with Ads - Free *Access All Shows No Ads - £3.99 per Month OR £39.99 per year *Access All Music With No Ads - £3.99 per Month or £39.99 per year *Access All Movies With No Ads (outside of new cinema releases) - £4.99 per Month OR £49.99 per year *Picon Game Pass - £7.99 per Month or £79.99 per Year *Rent New Cinema Release - £9.99 per Viewing *Access All With No Ads (except Picon Game Pass) - £9.99 per Month or £69.69 per Year Channels The service gives you the ability to watch live feeds of the following channels, as well as On Demand catch-up of any of their shows. *STV *''STV2'' *Polo *Tem Jr. *Temmie Central (Tem Sentral in the Philippines) *Temmie Town *SpongeBob n' Stuff TV *''YouTube Originals'' *''Boomerang'' *''YouTube Channels:'' **''Tripolar'' **''Toys and Colors'' **''SuperMarioLogan'' **''Stampylonghead'' Films Piece lets you stream films from any of the below companies, as well as temporarily download few films that have just hit cinemas (the film erases after being watched once). The companies listed below include subsidiaries, companies owned by them and companies distributed by them (e.g. Pixar, 20th Century Fox and Marvel comes under Disney). *PI *Disney *Sony Pictures Entertainment *Universal Pictures *Warner Bros. Songs Piece lets you stream songs from the following record labels. *Tem Shop Records *Capitol Records *Cash Money Records *Columbia Records *Republic Records *Syco *Ultra Music *Universal Republic Records *Warner Bros. Records Games Some games are available to play on the platform for no additional cost. * Super Temmie Bros. * Super Temmie Bros. 2 * Super Temmie Bros. 3 * Super Temmie World * Super Temmie 64 * Super Temmie Sunshine * Super Temmie Galaxy * Super Temmie Galaxy 2 * Super Temmie 3D Land * Super Temmie 3D World * Super Temmie Odyssey * NEW Super Temmie Bros. * NEW Super Temmie Bros. 2 * NEW Super Temmie Bros. 3 * NEW Super Temmie Bros. 3 DELUXE * Super Temmie Maker * Temmie & Temmy: Superhoi Saga * Bikini Dress-Up * SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki Short Creator Exclusive Content Some episodes are made available on the service before they officially air on TV. All of SpongeBob n' Stuff and SBFW Go!'s shorts are exclusive to the service. Legal Issues On Friday 13th July 2018, Piece sued competing streaming service Current for unlawfully allowing users to stream Temmie Central's infamous SpongeBob n' Stuff. The service itself claimed and made out that the show was from Fox Kids. 11 days later, the series was replaced by Roommates and Piece was paid $200,000 in damages, as the series was on the service for 20 days. Update History *0.0: Open Beta *1.0: Release as Temmie Central's On Demand *1.1: Beta Testing Sign-Ups Open *1.2: Rebrand as On Demand *2.0: Rebrand as Piece *2.1: PI Accounts added *2.2: Added user profiles, games and more shows :) Category:Streaming Services Category:PI Category:PolarTem Category:2018 Category:Polo Category:STV Category:Temmie Central Category:Tem Jr.